The Ocean and the Owl
by TheFooditives
Summary: You know the drill. Percy/Annabeth One-shot. They're all strange in their own way. Caution: You may get feels, but its not guaranteed. Takes place after HoO, if they're still alive (they probably should be. probably.)
1. Snacks

**A/N Ooh we have another story! :D This one is a little different. Instead of us both writing the stories, we will individually write them. Each chapter is a one-shot about the chapter title. Here's the first one.**

**DISCLAIMER ON PROFILE**

* * *

_Snacks by U.T.F._

Annabeth sat in the Big House living room, reading a book on Athena and muttering how the mortals knew nothing about her. A plastic baggie of chex mix sat on the coffee table in front of her. Currently, she was eating them about one piece every minute.

Percy walked in the room, complaining about the heat wave. His eyes lit up when he saw Annabeth was in the room. Then Percy scanned the desk and an evil smile came to his face. Slowly, he crept up to the table. Trying to be ninja-like, he snuck behind it on his stomach. Inching his hand forward, he grabbed a piece. Someone with crazy fast reflexes put his hand in a firm grip. She hadn't even looked up from her book.

"Annabeth! I want a piece!"

Annabeth didn't let go.

"I really want one! And my hand really hurts..."

"No, Percy. Maybe if you asked..."

"Please may I have a snack, Annabeth?"

"Nope..."

"Zeus, Annabeth, I love you too..."

"You didn't let me finish. Of course you can have one."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I know, Percy, I know."

And from that day on, every time Annabeth had a snack, Percy's blood circulation was cut off for a while.

* * *

**A/N Please review! :D**


	2. Rollerskating

**A/N HEY! :D We are back with another oneshot! (WELL I AM-UTF)**

* * *

_Rollerskating by U.T.F._

It was a cold November day. Percy and Annabeth were walking around New York City, buying Christmas presents. Their cheeks, noses, and ears were all red.

"Percy, it's so cold."

"Oh, really?"

"Can you think of any way to warm us up? Here's a hint. 70% of our bodies are water."

"Water... Water... I can contro- come here Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and walked closer to Percy. Percy summoned, Water, can you heat up? Annabeth instantly felt warmer. Percy tried it on himself. It really does work, he thought. Even though it was a great idea, the couple soon froze again. Percy had a feeling of how to warm someone for a long time.

"Annabeth, you wanna go rollerskating with me? There's a rink down the block. It's so cold tha-"

"Yes."

Happily, Percy literally dragged a laughing Annabeth to RolleRound. They paid for their entrance and attempted to skate. Percy succeeded. Annabeth unfortunately did not.

"Percy! Can you help me?"

"Help you skate or help you up?"

"Both..." Annabeth replied sheepishly.

"Well, Annabeth, it requires balance. And balance requires math..."

"And I'm a daughter of Athena. This should be easy." Annabeth finished. Percy grinned and took her hand. A few minutes later, they were skating like pros.

"I dare you to do a hop, Percy."

"You're on!"

Percy did a half hop before tripping and falling on his butt. He looked hurt but came up chuckling. Annabeth let out a breath she never knew she was holding.

"You lost the dare."

"Why don't you do it?"

Annabeth nodded, and tried to picture how high she would jump and how she would land. And off she went.

"I win, Percy!"

"That's cause I'm the Seaweed Brain-"

"And I'm the Wise Girl." An hour later, dripping with sweat and red faces, they walked out of the rink.

"We should do that more often. That was fun."

Annabeth couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/N Aww so cute. But if you think thats cute, wait for B.S.O.F.'s story to come! :D Please review!**


	3. Ducks

**A/N Yeah, a new chapter like 5 minutes after we update. This is B.S.O.F.'s chapter :D **

* * *

_Ducks by B.S.O.F._

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy called to his girlfriend, who was leaning against a wall, directing the construction(or reconstruction) of Manhattan.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Annabeth said.

"You can take a break. We haven't spent enough time together this week. Please?" Percy asked, with a puppy-dog face. He knew he sounded whiny, but it was true.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine. I guess I was getting tired, anyways. Give me some time to change out of these." She gestured to her dusty work clothes.

Percy waited outside as Annabeth rushed into a nearby apartment and changed.

"Done!" She called, 10 minutes later. "So, where are we going today?"

Percy hadn't thought that far. Wait, didn't Paul mention a nice park only 5 miles away from them? What was it called again? Oh, yeah. Olympic Park, that's what it was.

"I was thinking we could go to Olympic Park." He replied. Phew. A lucky save.

"Olympic Park? I've been wanting to go there!" They walked over to Percy's car and got in. Percy started the car and they drove to the park.

"Ooh, look, there are ducks at that pond! Let's go see them!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy agreed, and the couple went over to the pond.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Annabeth gushed over the baby ducks. Percy scrunched his eyebrows in jealousy. Annabeth laughed and said, "Not as cute as you, Percy."

Percy bent over until he was eye level with the ducks. "Hello." He called to them. "Annabeth says I'm cuter than you guys. Ha."

Annabeth slapped Percy. "Seaweed Brain, how mean of you!" She scolded. Percy looked sad, but he brightened up when he thought of something funny.

"Hey ducks! We should have a competition to see who's cuter!" One of the ducks obviously didn't agree.

"OW! The duck bit me!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. You were being mean to it, so of course it would bite you." Percy scowled. The duck had bitten him on the nose, and it really hurt.

"Stop scratching your nose, Percy. It might start bleeding."

"Yeah, well, I think that duck has rabies or something."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, actually it doesn't. Maybe you're allergic to ducks or something. If it did, it's mouth would be foaming."

Percy frowned. "No, I can't be allergic, cause ducks swim in water, and I'm Poseidon's son."

Annabeth groaned. "Which means you can't get rabies from the duck, duh. Stupid Seaweed Brain."

Percy noted that she seemed extremely irritated. He had an idea. Before she could react, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Annabeth sighed. "Seaweed Brain." She murmured, but her face no longer looked annoyed.

* * *

**A/N Please review? :D**


	4. Fishy Good Looks

**A/N This one is a little short, but I had writer's block. -U.T.F.**

* * *

_Fishy Good Looks by U.T.F._

Percy was trying to comb his hair. Being as it is, his hair kept popping back into place. After about five minutes, he lost it.  
"STUPID COMB!" He threw it at the ground in anger and ran his hands through his hair nervously.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Annabeth walked into Percy's cabin.  
"Well, my comb isn't working and I'm supposed to take you on a date, which by the way, you look beautiful."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"You know I couldn't care less about what your hair looks like."  
Percy grunted. "I pride myself on my fishy good looks. **(A/N Found this in a fanfiction somewhere, it was hilarious so we're using it)**" Annabeth gave him a skeptical look.  
"You think fish are lookers?" Wow. Awkward moment for Percy.  
"Um...I meant...uh...hey...seafood looks like a good choice for dinner."  
"Percy, don't change the subject."  
"Um...no. I don't think fish are lookers, but I'm Poseidon's son. Therefore fish automatically are awesome even if you don't talk about anything related to fish."  
"Percy...sometimes I worry about you." Annabeth said with amusement. He frowned.  
"Hmmph! You know what, let's just go." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N Please review! Flames are allowed, we don't care.**


	5. XOXO

**A/N Been a while...too busy with school. One shot is here! :)**

* * *

_XOXO by U.T.F._

Annabeth looked up as she heard the mail truck put her mail in the mailbox. Strange, she never got mail. Maybe because she was just renting this apartment so she could oversee the rebuilding of Olympus. She put down her homework and walked to the door. The letter was written in bad handwriting. The envelope said it was from a very special person. She shrugged and opened it.

**Dear Annabeth,  
My mom told me to do something today because I was pacing around the house eating all the cookies.**

Annabeth laughed, she knew exactly who had sent this letter.

**She told me I should go outside and play basketball or something but I'm pretty bad at that so I decided to write this letter. You probably won't get this until after school starts but I just wanted to ask how you were doing. I decided I couldn't write a letter on how you look because I always know you look pretty but I had to write something, you know?**

Annabeth smiled. Only you, she thought.

**Things are great for me, no girls have hit on me yet (as far as I can tell) because I told them about you and they're all jealous. Also, if you noticed my spelling and grammar are good it's because Paul proofread this letter-thing.**

Annabeth laughed at the boy's stupidity.

**Anyways, see you soon, Wise Girl.  
Forever your Seaweed Brain,  
Percy XOXO  
P.S. I know that's old fashioned but I was trying to be cheesy.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy was a Seaweed Brain.

Apparently he needed reminding. Her homework could be done later. She dug out a drachma and walked to the bathroom with the misting sink Athena had installed just for Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy!" Percy looked up, and grinned.

"Why are you Iris Messaging me? Didn't you get my letter? Write me back instead!"

Annabeth shook her head and said,

"No, but I just wanted to remind you that 1), I live a couple blocks away from you. And 2), XOXO is not cheesy at all."

Percy sat there dumbfoundedly (little did Annabeth know he had an idea in mind) while Annabeth blew him a kiss and slashed the message, and went back to her homework.

A few days later, she found a note in her mailbox, but it clearly was not a letter. It said, XOXO, from Percy :)

* * *

**A/N Do what you wanna do... R&R is a hint.**


	6. Trinkets and Wrappers

**Hey. Been a little while. Here's your story. Written by BSOF.**

* * *

Percy was in Little Rock, Arkansas. There was a suspicious amount of active monsters in the area, and Percy was sent to investigate. Every day, he would IM Annabeth, and they would talk for hours. It had already been a week.

"Annabeth." called a familiar voice. The demigod turned around. It was Percy, shown by another Iris-Message.

Annabeth noticed that Percy had several scars over him. "What happened?" she asked, now worried.

Percy simply shrugged it off. "Oh, nothing, I got these from fighting some of the monsters.

Annabeth frowned. "When are you coming back?"

Percy smiled. "Soon." he replied, and refused to say anything more on the matter. Annabeth reminded him to take the trash out of the car.

After talking for a few more minutes, they said goodnight, and Percy took out Riptide and slashed through.

The next morning, Annabeth got up all early at 7. She brushed her teeth and got dressed, then headed for the kitchen to fix herself a breakfast consisting of pancakes and bacon. When she was just finishing, there was a knock on the door.

Annabeth walked over and opened the door. She gasped, her hand instantly flying to her mouth. A familiar face she didn't expect to see was right in front of her. "P-percy?" She asked, not believing her eyes. "The one and only." He answered, beaming.

Annabeth stared at him. "W-when did you get b-back?" She knew she was stuttering, but she hadn't expected him to be back that soon! She wanted a warning!

Percy laughed. "Just now." He replied, still smiling. And suddenly, he was on the floor, his hand on his nose. Annabeth had punched him. "What was that for?" Percy complained.

"Next time, tell me when you're going to return. If there is a next time, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, arms crossed. Percy shook his head and got up. "I brought souvenirs." He attempted to plead with her, and succeeded in distracting her.

"Ooh, what? And that was bad grammar, by the way. Grammar is very important!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Percy opened a bag, and took out a necklace as well as a few carvings and rocks.

"Perseus Jackson, grammar is one of the most important things ever. Just because we demigods can't read English very well, doesn't mean we should just stop using it." But Annabeth paused to examine her presents. She smiled, as she noticed that there was an owl on the necklace, and that the statues were of famous monuments, and threw her arms around Percy.

Percy simply grinned. He knew Annabeth so well, he had bought her the trinkets to change her mood. It had worked very well. Now to try and get to the car to clean up all the wrappers he had left in the car before she noticed...

"Um, Annabeth, whatever you do, don't get into the car, okay?" Percy told his girlfriend. She narrowed her eyes. "Percy, what did you do this time?" Annabeth said, in a threatening tone. Percy gulped. "N-nothing." He stammered.

Annabeth was suspicious. She went outside before Percy could stop her, and saw the car all littered with the wrappers.

"PERCY! GET YOUR SEAWEED BRAIN OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

**please review. thanks ^_^**


	7. Clouds

_Clouds by U.T.F._

"That cloud looks like an ice cream cone." Annabeth pointed. She and Percy were lying down in a grassy area in Central Park, glad they finally had some free time.

"Speaking of ice cream, can we get some?" Percy asked. Annabeth just about slapped him, but held herself back. Apparently Percy had short term memory loss and didn't remember that he was currently holding an ice cream cone. Instead, she just took a bite.

"Hey! That's my ice cre-oh..." Annabeth smirked.

"Looks like the idiot has come to a conclusion that no, we will not be getting ice cream." Percy frowned like a depressed dog. Annabeth had an urge to just kiss him right there, when he laughed.

"That cloud looks like my dad! With a super long beard." Annabeth searched the sky. Percy took her hand and positioned it to point to the cloud. She observed it for a few seconds, then realized It did look like Poseidon with a long beard. She joined in the laughing. Pretty soon they were rolling on the ground trying to breathe.

"Theres a crab."

"And there's an owl."

"Dolphin there."

"I see a trident."

"No, that's a dragon claw, Percy."

"I don't care. Hey! Mashed potatoes!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I see a mountain."

"Hey, is that a unicorn?"

Annabeth sighed and corrected his grammar.

"It's not a, it's an. But yes, that is an unicorn."

Percy and Annabeth continued to list clouds. Pretty soon it was almost dinner time.

"Dragon poop! We have to go. Don't wanna miss dinner!" Percy practically yelled.

"Of course you would be thinking about food. Let's go." Annabeth replied. Percy flashed her a grin and took her hand. Then he threw a drachma into the street, muttered some Ancient Greek words, and sat there with Annabeth waiting for the Gray Sisters to pick them up.

When they arrived, the couple got in and continued looking at the clouds. They didn't notice they Sisters asking where they wanted to go.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WHERE'LL IT BE?" The middle sister asked. Percy snapped up between his argument about a cloud that was either a crab or a shell and smiled sheepishly.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Please." Annabeth added. Never hurt to be polite.

Percy rolled his eyes and resumed his arguing with Annabeth. Approximately 8.42 minutes later...

"Chiron, is that cloud-" Annabeth pointed. "A crab or a shell?" Chiron glanced skeptically at the two teenagers, but answered the question anyway.

"I would actually say a shell."

"Told you I was never wrong, Percy." Percy reluctantly handed over some drachmas, no doubt having lost some sort of bet. This time, Annabeth did kiss him. But it was okay. Chiron had already left.

* * *

**had percabeth withdrawal. here you go. review? thanks! -U.T.F.**


	8. Weird

_Weird by U.T.F._

_Inspired by this quote: _"We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love." ― Robert Fulghum, {True Love} (see, it wasn't Dr. Seuss, unlike what the internet says)

Percy was in the middle of Central Park with Annabeth when he realized their relationship was weird. For example, they'd been a part of four major prophecies, two which might have ended the world if they hadn't done their part. He also discovered he liked her after she got stabbed and baked him a cake for his birthday; on which he thought he was going to die. And the reason that she still loved him after he forgot everything and got kidnapped by her least favorite goddess. Percy was thinking this the whole time Annabeth was dragging on about the difference between Ionic and Corinthian columns. And then it popped out.

"Annabeth, we're a weird couple." Annabeth glared at him. She sat down on a bench nearby, Percy following her.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"We're both weird, I guess, and since I like the weird things about you, and you like the weird things about me, we're a weird couple."

"How exactly am I-" She made quotation marks with an amused look on her face. "Weird?"

"Uh... You love architecture. And I'm not saying that's bad. It's just...not something a lot of people like."

"You talk to fish."

"You talk to owls."

"You tell the worst knock knock jokes." Percy looked at her skeptically.

"What? That's not weird!"

"Um, yes it is. Remember the last one you told me?"

"No... Tell me again?"

Annabeth sighed with a look of what-do-I-see-in-him-? and answered him.

"Knock knock. Who's there? Owl. Owl who? Owl always love you."

Percy about laughed his guts out.

"I-...said that?" Annabeth smirked and nodded.

"Okay, I guess that is a weird habit of mine. But I think your lectures are weirder."

"You keep a hellhound as a pet!"

"Uh... You win." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy had an eureka moment.

"You roll your eyes too much. They're going to get stuck!"

She rolled her eyes again, and started into a lecture about how that would never happen. Percy half listened, thinking, _So maybe weirdness is a part of love..._

* * *

**lalala another one. i was bored today. -U.T.F.**

**ps... review...if you can**


	9. Reality or Not?

**super short, but here's an update. sorry, we've been really busy!**

* * *

_Reality...or Not? by U.T.F._

Annabeth was doing handstands, running around her house, making cookies, fishing, painting, watching reality tv, and-

"Percy! What are you doing?!" Percy was playing the Sims on his iPhone 7 (blue, of course). He had made a character named Annabeth, and that wasn't the funniest part. Since he controlled Sim Annabeth, she was doing stupid stuff. Right now, Sim Annabeth was watching cat videos. "What are you playing?" Real Annabeth asked. He laughed nervously. "A game?" Real Annabeth looked suspicious. She walked over and took Percy's iPhone.

"Sims? You're playing Sims? And you made me?" Percy tried to reply. "N-no, well, maybe, um...yeah, okay, I made you." Annabeth handed the phone back, but crossed her arms. "Explain." "Well, I played the Sims on Travis' phone and it was fun...so I downloaded it, and it's funny making Sims of yourself, then making them do things you would never do." Annabeth still looked cross.

"I am never going to play that game." "Annabeth, don't deny it. You will." She shook her head. "Nope." Percy rolled his eyes and got back to the game. He made Annabeth dance to Latin music, drive a car around town for no reason, fashion desi-

"Percy! This game is-, so- Ugh! Give me your phone." Annabeth grabbed the phone and made a Sims Percy. A few hours later, he got eaten by a fish. Annabeth yawned while rescuing Sims Percy. Real Percy sat on the couch and smirked. "I thought you were never going to play that." "Shut up." He thought he saw the tiniest of smiles on her face.


	10. Down Below

**(i may or not have been insane when writing this) **

_Down Below by U.T.F. _

* * *

The fall isn't the worst part. They cling to each other, and brace themselves for the crash at the end. It seems like they're falling for days, weeks, months, years. Whatever it is, it's not ending. They're only afraid of losing each other, not what's down below, or what could happen. Tightly, they just hold on, not wanting to be separated.

Somehow, they wake up, in a cold, dark cavern, but unscathed. When did I let go? He thinks, because they are 10 feet apart. They don't know how they aren't injured after that fall. Close to them lay a backpack. Inside are a laptop, a dagger, some ambrosia, and some crumpled webbing (she doesn't go near it). The laptop is still glowing, the little bit of ambrosia still intact, in a small plastic baggie. Neither of them know what to expect. They just carry on, resuming their old techniques; him in the front, leading, and her following him, weapon at the ready. The stupid ankle slows them down a little, but she's strong enough for the challenge of walking.

They wait for monster attacks, but there are few. And when there are, the monsters are half dead and their remains scattered, just like how their thoughts are becoming. Nico was right about the insanity part of Tartarus. At least fighting is easier; or maybe they're just getting better.

There's not much conversation. Their throats are dry and scratchy, and what is there to say? The ambrosia helps a little, but they have to use it slowly. They dread the day they run out.

After the first week, the ambrosia is gone. They have nothing in their bellies. Their organs gnaw, demanding something to eat. No luck. Now, they're fighting a battle against themselves: to stay alive. This is harder than holding up the sky.

They ditch the laptop, which is a hard decision, but is holding them back, as it's wound up with webbing, and they can't cut it off for some reason. _If only Daedalus had a plan for Tartarus_, she thinks.

Finally, _finally_, they reach the Doors. The light from the outside is blinding, and they have to sit down for a few minutes, try to remember that this isn't a dream. They are weak, hungry, thirsty, and tired. The rest of their crew is already there, healthy and excited, but don't go near the gigantic black hole. They look relieved. Maybe it's because they're alive, or because they're together. He hopes it's the latter.

Jason throws a water bottle at the Doors. They think, what?, and stare at him like he's gone crazy. The bottle's sucked in, and almost hits her, but she catches it. They take turns drinking, trying to use the most of it. Now, they feel much better. It's time to end this, once and for all.

"How are you supposed to get out of there after you close the Doors?" One of them asks. They look at each other, eyes wide.

They simultaneously answer. "We'll figure it out. Together."

* * *

**A/N As leo valdez would say, "Bwahahaha!" i'm probably just gonna leave it like that...}:D**

**yeah so this was kinda in 2nd person**

**and idk **

**because i never write 2nd person **

**so i hope that was ok (it was better in my head)**


End file.
